Mistakes, mistakes, mistakes
by Dark Blue Fire
Summary: Life is hard for the twins, Hubei and Hunan, at the moment. Their 'Uncle' Japan coming over to stay is bad enough news, but, then, things started going wrong. Will there be a happy ending?
1. prologue

**I don't own Hetalia! **

**Plz ignore my earlier fanfic 'World Conference'. It was written ages ago...**

* * *

><p><span>Prologue: Hubei &amp; Hunan<span>

"Chu! Chu! Hey, wait for me, brother!"

"Aiyaa…" Hubei, one of China's many provinces, groaned softly. Glancing over his shoulders, he saw his twin brother, Xiao Hui, the personification of Hunan province, sprinting towards him.

"Hi!" Hunan yelled, running past Hubei and skidding to a stop just in front of him. Seconds later, Hubei walked into him and Hunan took the chance to give his brother a hug. Though he did not want to, Chu Chu smiled.

"Nihao, Xiao Hui."

They weren't identical twins but they still looked alike in some ways. Both had messy black hair (Hubei's was slightly longer), boyish face and big but different coloured eyes. However, the differences in their personalities made sure no one ever mixed them up.

Hubei was known as practical, stubborn and not easily approachable while Hunan was very touchy, childish and a bit of a cry baby.

To be honest, Hubei had begun to miss his brother. After all, they lived together for centuries. Hunan went to visit their big sister Beijing for two weeks.

"How is Beijing-jiejie?" Hubei asked once they got to his office. He took off his suit jacket, laid it carefully over one arm of the sofa and loosed his tie.

Hunan sat down on the old, comfortable sofa and started to tell Hubei what happened. After half an hour of listening to Hunan droning on and on, Hubei decided to finish some paperwork.

Five minutes later…

Crack!

_But the peace never last..._

"妈呀!" Hubei shrieked suddenly, clutching his head painfully. "What did you hit me for, bastard?"

Holding his famous bamboo stick and looking a bit proud, Hunan replied, "You weren't listening to me, Chu. I asked you the same question five times!" He shoved his hand in Hubei's face, wriggling his five fingers. "And, you know, I don't like being called a bastard." He folded his arms.

Hubei's left eye twitched violently.

"Anyway… Have I told you about her new iPad? It's an iPad 2! She even let me played on it twice." Hunan received a glare from the furious Hubei, but was oblivious to it. "Cool, isn't it?"

The other province frowned and went back to his work, muttering under his breath.

"…So, I asked if she can buy me one as well," Hunan continued, "She refused."

Beep…beep… There was a beeping sound from Hubei's suit jacket as his phone announced a text. The two brothers exchanged a look and lunged for the phone at the same time. Hunan got it first.

It was from Beijing.

_Be prepared, you two. China is bringing a guest over. Don't be rude. Or else…_

"I wonder who…" Hubei thought out loud, after reading it over Hunan's shoulder, completely forgetting about being angry with Hunan. He was used to it anyway.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no, OH NO! I thought she was joking! AIYA!"

Hubei panicked. "What do you mean, XiaoHui?"

Hunan's mouth opened and closed. "H-him," he sputtered, edging close to hysteria.

"What?"

"Rìběn. Japan! He's coming."

* * *

><p>LOL! Do you like it? XD<p>

Review and keep reading,

DBF


	2. Chapter 1

**HIYA!**

**Chapter 1's here! The plot is just beginning!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1: Dreams<span>

Trees stirred in a soft breeze, and all Hainan could hear were the chirping of insects and the humming of the car engine.

Hainan looked around 16 and had unnaturally bright eyes, like gems. As he wasn't heading to anywhere important, he just wore a torn T-shirt and muddy jeans, but his clothes did not stop him from looking like a movie star. He was probably the best-looking person in the whole family, according to a number of other provinces, and best of all, he was modest about it. After all, Hainan is famous for its greenery, beautiful beaches and clean air.

Buzz… His phone vibrated in his bag.

Keeping his eyes on the road, Hainan felt around for his phone.

"Wei? Guangzhou? Shìnǐma?"

"…"

"It's nine at night. Why are you calling so late?"

"..."

"Hi! How are you?"

"…"

"Oh! You're free on Friday? Brilliant! How about 2 O'clock at–"

Suddenly, a shadowy figure dashed in to his headlight's glare, dark and human-shaped.

Hainan's diamond-like eyes widened. He had to think quickly so he trod on the brakes hard.

His car wove about, wheels howling, in a long snaking skid, showing him horrendous detail of grass on the side of the road, violently lit by his headlights.

_I'm going to die!_

Then, the world flashed white.

12345678910

_Tokyo, Japan_

China shifted nervously from foot to foot as he watched the two middle-aged men shaking hands, sealing the deal.

The two bosses had agreed to send Japan to live with China for a month in order to improve the relation between the two Asian countries.

Of course, he liked the idea. In fact he was ecstatic when he heard the good news. But, Yao wasn't so sure that his children would welcome Kiku with open arms.

He bit his lips and looked out of the windows, worried. Maybe, he should kick all the provinces, Municipalities and Autonomous Regions etc. out of the country for a month.

"Ai…" Yao sighed. No, he can't do that. The Moon cake festival was in a few weeks and it was just too mean to throw them out.

He noticed Kiku staring at him as if to say, _what's wrong?_

Smiling at the Japanese country, he decided he will definitely try to make his 'little brother''s stay as enjoyable as possible.

1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10

_Wuhan, Hubei, China _

_Hubei ducked reflexively just as two bullets swooshed low over his head. His muscles were screaming in pain, but somehow he kept on running._

_He had to find his brother!_

Hubei awoke with a gasp.

He looked around himself, blinking, and it was a moment or so before he remember where he was.

In the bedroom he shared with Hunan. The walls were lined with posters, maps and shelves of books. A case of DVDs stood near the beds.

According to the clock, it was well past midnight but no matter what he did, Hubei could to go back to sleep.

_The dream was far too realistic, _he thought to himself, hugging his knees.

Why was he having so many nightmares recently?

"Are you okay, Chu? Bad dream?"

Hubei turned around and saw Hunan looking at him sleepy but concerned golden eyes.

"I'm fine."

"Is it about that Japan coming over to stay at your house? I mean, what on earth was Dad thinking? I hate Riben. So. Much."

"No, it's not about him, Hui."

"…"

"…"

"I can't read your mind, stupid. You have to tell me!"

"I don't want to talk about it!" Hubei snapped. "Leave me alone!"

He got the feeling the other boy wanted to say something else, but, instead, after a while, Hunan threw his precious bamboo stick across the room. Then, without saying another word, Hunan yawned and went back to sleep. Hubei stared stupidly at the bamboo stick in his hands.

It was quite long, around 65 cm. Mostly dark green in colour, the stick was the ideal weapon because it was as hard as a Shaolin monk's head. There were holes in it and, if you look closely, you will find that it was actually a flute.

"Hui, why…?" Hubei finally asked.

_Snore… snore…_

"_Why do you always carry that bloody stick around, Shengwu?"_

"_Because I want to."_

"_A proper answer, brother..."_

Hubei smiled softly. Placing the bamboo flute/stick under his pillow, Chu checked the air-conditioner and lying back down, closed his coffee brown eyes.

12345678910

Blood covered everything. Hainan realised the red liquid was splashed across his face and it seeped out slowly from the hole in the middle of his chest.

_Hole? _

Strangely, he felt no pain, only numbness.

The last thing he saw was the beautiful moon.

* * *

><p><strong>Dreams, eh?<strong>

**Do they mean something? Is someone controlling them? Or are they just normal dreams?**

**And what is the shadow?**

P.S. Hunan was called Shengwu in the last flashback because that was his human name until the Qing Dynasty fell.

**Review! And save Hainan!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Bet you didn't expect me to update so soon!**  
><strong>ENJOY but plz review!<strong>

**DBF**

**Thanks to: The anonymous person who reviewed (Did I really use too much chinese? I'll try to change...) **

**and LindseyLBB(Thank...?)**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2: Shanghai<span>

Hubei laid for a long time with his forearm across his eyes, just relaxing. It was finally Sunday and he was going to make the most of the short break.

He and Hunan had spent the last three days getting the house in the countryside ready for living thing. It cost a lot and Hubei really hoped it was worth it. They were now back in his apartment in Wuhan, his provincial capital, waiting for Japan's arrival next week. China won't be coming because he have to look after Hainan.

Hubei sighed sleepily.

…

It was far too quiet.

…

Crash! – The sound of something expensive breaking.

His face instantly went red and he took in a deep, shaking breath.

"WANG HUI! What the hell have you broken this time?"

Fifteen minutes later…

"So, what are we having for breakfast?" asked Hubei, strolling into the living room.

His brother did not even bother to look up from the computer. He was busy uploading the photos he secretly took at the latest World Conference.

"Why are you asking me, stupid?" he grumbled his eyes still red from crying earlier.

Hubei stared at Hunan's back. After a while, he rubbed the back of his head, feeling quite bad for scolding the younger province. It was not something important anyway.

"Look, Hui, I'm –" he started to say.

"I've already eaten. By the way, Shanghai is coming in, like," Hunan interrupted, glancing at his watch briefly, "about nine or ten minutes. He, apparently, has important news. So, make extra. "

Walking towards the small kitchen, Hubei grimaced. Shanghai does eat a lot of food. He often eats breakfast as if it was dinner, having at least ten Little Dragon Buns in one go.

"I'm going bankrupt…"

12345678910

"Well, I still think we should have painted Japan's room pink. White is such a boring colour."

Hubei raised one eyebrow. "He's not a girl. Why would he want a pink room?"

The two brothers were sitting in the living room, a cup of warm tea each. Spread-eagled on the sofa, Hunan watched the telly while Hubei did his usual stack of paperwork.

Instead of answering, Hunan chose to whistle along with the theme tune of the cartoon.

Eventually, he said casually, "Act normal, Chu. Shanghai's here."

The other province frowned and opened his mouth to say something, but Hunan shushed him. "Listen…"

Then, they heard the softest click.

Hubei set his cup on the table, straining his ears for further sounds, but none came. He spun around to chide the younger province. When he did, his chest-nut brown eyes widened to the size of one of America's extra large burger.

Shanghai had, in the space of a few seconds, transformed the living room into a film studio, complete with a green screen and huge, expensive cameras. The Municipality himself stood proudly on the sofa, head held high, hands on hips.

No matter what he did, Hubei couldn't pick his jaw off the floor. Meanwhile, butt on the floor, Hunan clapped enthusiastically as if it was part of a circus show.

"Hi, everyone! 大家好!" Shanghai hopped gracefully down and bowed towards one of the expensive cameras. "WELCOME TO MY SHOW!"

The sound of fake robotic clapping mixed with Hunan's applauses.

Hubei resisted the urge to bang his head on the wall. "Look here, Shanghai…" he began, taking a step forward. "What the HELL are you doing?"

"And, this angry person here, my audiences, is my brother Chu! Go on, say hi." Ignoring him, Shanghai introduced the annoyed province to the camera. His other hand shot out, grabbed Hunan's collar and lifted him off the ground. "This is Hui, Chu's twin. Also my brother."

All was going well for the Municipality until his fingers accidently brushed against Hunan's bamboo stick.

The room became colder instantly.

Both Shanghai and Hubei knew what was going to happen next. Shanghai gave Hubei a pleading help-me look but Hubei just shrugged and stepped silently away.

SMACK! SMACK! SMACK!

"Aiya! This is why I hate coming to the countryside!"

"WTF! Can't you see the cars outside? Wuhan is not in the countryside!"

12345678910

The three provinces and Municipality finally settled down. The living room had been returned back to normal, except for the broken vase, and Shanghai's filming team were chased out of the small flat.

Shanghai'd flipped his sunglasses up to his fore head and sat cross-legged across the twins.

Hubei was the first one to speak. "So, Shanghai, what brings you here? Nothing too serious, I hope."

"Nope," Shanghai shook his head, sunglasses almost falling down. "It's actually quite important."

"If it's so important, then, why are you here? Go and tell Dad," Hunan said, leaning forward.

"I can't tell dad. He's too busy and stressed over what has happened to Hainan."

The twins agreed.

"Just listen to what I've got to say, okay? It will concern you two. Especially, since Japan is coming over to stay in your house, Hubei."

"Japan?"

"Of course," Shanghai nodded. "If anything happens to him, his government will seek revenge."

"Great," Hunan said sarcastically. "If we do something bad to him, there will be war. Does that include food poisoning?"

"Shh… Be quiet." Hubei told him off.

Shanghai cleared his throat in a businesslike way and dug into his bag. He spread the map of China on the table.

"Alright. To cut a long story short, weird things started occurring at the beginning of this summer. It was small things at first, such as power cuts and unusual weather patterns. But that is just the start."

"The number of people missing increased by 40 percent. Furthermore, 87 percent of all people missing were men."

Hunan gave a low whistle, slightly surprised.

Hubei frowned. "That's really odd."

The Municipality nodded and took out several newspaper cuttings. "These business men, all very powerful by the way, are amongst the people who've disappeared: Fraser Hsiung, from Guangdong; Baoming Chen, from Sichuan; Guoyi Feng, from Auhui etc. There are eight of them in total. Some had bodyguards 24/7. Hand me the ruler, will you, Hui? "

Hunan passed him the bright green ruler.

Pitting his bottom lip in concentration, Shanghai drew lines joining up the provinces where the businessmen came from: Shaanxi, Henan, Auhui, Jiangxi, Guangdong, Guangxi, Guizhou and Sichuan.

Hubei's mind was racing and he could not speak.

Beside him, Hunan gasped, clutching his bamboo stick.

The line formed a rough circle around their provinces.

"I believe Hainan's accident is a warning. A warning to you two. A warning to tell you, whoever they are, they are coming for you. And they are afraid of neither Nations nor Provinces."

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter is really fun to write! Well, review if you want any other provinces in the story. I think Japan will appear in the next chapter or two.<strong>

**Review!**

**-DBF**


	4. Chapter 3

**Yah! Japan's** **in this chapter!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3 : Airport<span>

The CCTV camera on the ceiling turned slightly, looking down at the humans underneath it.

But there was someone in the crowd who wasn't entirely human and his name was Kiku Honda, the personification of Japan.

His eyes were a dark brown colour, almost black, and two little tags of his thin black hair come down in front of his ears.

Japan had been sitting in the waiting area for almost an hour. Every minute or so he would look at the watch, as everyone does when waiting for someone. Time ticked by and he grew uncomfortable waiting. But there was one major problem.

The problem was that Kiku himself did not know who he was waiting for, except the person's name – Fujian. It sounded like a male name but Kiku did not want to offend anyone by assuming Fujian was a boy, just in case she or he was actually a girl.

Behind his seat, a man walked by, pushing a trolley filled with luggage and swearing under his breath. In front of Kiku, there was a young couple kissing.

_More __like __eating __each __other's __faces_, a voice in his head laughed cruelly. _How __disgusting._

A big sweat drop appeared on his head as Kiku looked away, wondering if he should leave and wait for the Fujian person somewhere else.

12345678910

Meanwhile, two streets away from the airport…

"Excuse me…E-excuse…Sorry, sir…" Fujian apologized to the numerous businessmen she bumped into as she pulled Hunan towards the airport in a hurry. "Move, Hui!"

"Don't shout!" Hunan yelled back. "It makes you even uglier!"

"How dare you!"

With that, she spun again and started strangling the more northern province. Everyone around them just stared. Then she remembered Japan and began panicking once more.

"Oh, we are so late!"

12345678910

In the airport…

Kiku Honda has a head-splitting headache.

It all started after he got of the plane and passed through Customs while following a large group of American tourists who were chatting among themselves, paying no attention to the small Japanese nation. There was so many of them Kiku could not even see the signs.

Then, the Americans got lost.

Japan, somewhat used to this kind of stupidity, managed to surprise them by suggesting they should just go back the way they come from and ask someone for directions.

"Whoa! Dude, you speak American? Wait…you're not part of our group, are you?"

Kiku did not bother answering the question so he bowed politely and retreated. The Americans just stared stupidly after him before following as well, unfazed at all.

But a group of Americans getting lost was, of course, not the reason for his headache. For goodness sake, his boyfriend was America the Nation himself. No doubt that would have happened to Kiku if he bought Alfred along.

No, he thought to himself, sighing inaudibly, it was because I can FEEL it is a bad idea agreeing to stay in China for a month. And even worse, Yao wasn't going to be there so I'm alone with –

Okay, Kiku, don't think depressing thoughts…

Talking about America, Japan should probably send a text to him to tell the other nation that he had arrived safety at Guangzhou international Airport.

He opened the phone. On the menu page, his eyes spotted the Facebook app and, unable to resist the urge, with a light tap of his index finger, he entered the magical world of Facebook.

It seemed that not many people posted stuff since Kiku last checked (before boarding the plane in Tokyo).

Ve~Whiteflag192 – posted 45 minutes ago: Cooking pasta with Ludwig. I'm hungry already! Ve~ XD

Yaoifangirl – posted 2 hours ago: Found Francis outside Roderich's window & beat the sh*t out of him. Here are some photos of his injury. Enjoy!

5 comments:

Britainna Angel: Thank you, Yoaifangirl. That frog asked for it!

Yaoifangirl: You're welcome. But, he's your boyfriend. Do you care?

Britainna Angel: Nope. =w=

BigbrotherFrancis: Angleterre!

AwesomeME: Awesome! Free tomorrow, Liz?

Kiku rolled his eyes and proceeded to write his own comments.

Hunched over his phone, Japan did not notice someone approach him.

"Mr. Honda?"

Japan quickly glanced up and saw a girl who looked somewhere in her late teens and wore a cloth cap too big for her head.

"Hai, that's me."

A moment later, he realised it wasn't always wise to tell a stranger your name. What if they wanted to kidnap you? He made a note of that in the mind.

"…um. Who are you?" he asked politely.

The girl craned her head forward to get a closer look at Japan's face, rummaged a while in her pocket, took out a photo of him and double-checked.

"Aru~" The girl suddenly exploded, beaming. "I finally found you, aru. Can you believe how hard it is to find one person in this huge building? And, Hunan wasn't very helpful either."

A nervous, yet polite smile skittered across Kiku's face, then slipped away quickly.

"My name is Fujian, by the way, and I'll be your guide for the next three hours," the province introduced herself rapidly and leads Japan out. "My brother Hunan is waiting by the taxi, aru."

They exited the building and Japan followed Fujian to a taxi, and beside the car, stood a boy who might have been any age between thirteen and fifteen. To his surprise, Japan recognised the boy. He'd occasionally appear out of nowhere during World conferences then vanish without a word.

The boy regarded Japan with suspicious golden eyes as if Japan was about to attack everyone with his katana.

"Introduce yourself, brother," Fujian said.

When the boy still did not speak, Fujian elbowed him.

Sighing, Fujian turned to Japan. "I'm sorry, uncle, aru. Hunan isn't usually like this, well, not so quiet and un-rude. You see, we've just come from the hospital -"

This time, it was the boy Hunan's turn to elbow his sister. "Shut up, aru," he hissed.

"I'm just saying that the medicine you took in the hospital is starting to affect you. I can't say it's a bad thing, though."

Japan furrowed when he heard Hunan's voice. "Wang Shengwu?"

Hunan nodded. "Used to. I'm Wang Hui now, aru."

So that's why he looked so familiar, Kiku thought.

"…um. Let's get into the taxi, shall we?" Fujian said when no one else spoke. "We can get some food."

Hunan instantly lit up. "Yeah! I'm starving, aru. What did Guangzhou suggest we should try?"

"Beef and broccoli with oyster sauce, and diced chicken with cashew nut, aru."

"Sound delicious!" Hunan smiled. His appetite never goes away, even when he's ill.

Japan mentally rolled his eyes. The Chinese and their food…

* * *

><p><strong>Review!<strong>

**Reviews make me write faster!**

**The voice in Kiku is Black!Kiku.**


	5. Chapter 4

**A.N.**

Special thanks to Curious1here for reviewing even though I have not updated for ages. Thanks again~ :D You're a star!

Note this story is rated T and Yaoi will be in it. So, don't like, don't read.

DBF

* * *

><p>After 5 minutes in the small taxi, it was obvious neither Kiku nor Hui was going to speak. Hunan had his nose stuck to the car window, looking lazily at the shops that passed by, while Japan stared at his own hands. It was impossible to tell what he was thinking.<p>

Fujian did not mind the tiniest bit about the painful silence. To her, it was just a chance to conduct a never-ending monologue, even though no one was listening, not even the driver. However, she seemed to enjoy it and didn't seem to expect anyone to join in or to answer any of her largely rhetorical questions.

Although lost in his own thoughts, Kiku managed to nod and hum at the right time, one of his more usual but useful talent.

"…Guangzhou isn't my city, you know. This is actually just the fifth time I've being here, aru…"

Hunan finally leaned back, rubbing his nose and glaring at his sister. "Can't you be quiet, aru?"

"Nope. Why should I?" Fujian turned around to face the other province, arms folded.

"But your voice is sooo irritating, " Hunan grumbled.

"Irritating, eh?" Fujian gained a scary look on her face. Without warning, she pinched Hui's arm hard between her fingers. "Heehee~" Hunan tried his hardest to elbow her away.

"Waa! Let me go! I'm sick, aru, and this is not the way you should treat a sick person!"

"You twit! Apologize!"

"No! I'm gonna tell Hubei! You big bully! Bullying a sick person! I might die because of you, aru!"

"So rude, you!"

"Humph! I'm just telling the truth~"

Fujian wasn't pinching Hunan now and, Japan noticed that both of them were struggling to stop smiling.

Mr, Taxi driver looked over his shoulder, not quite comprehend what was happening since he don't know any English except 'Hello' and 'Goodbye'. After starting at the two now fighting province for a few seconds (he was waiting for the traffic lights), the taxi driver shrugged and said something in Chinese to Kiku.

Japan, like the Madagascar Penguins, just smiled and nodded.

12345678910

Dear Diary,

Alfred-kun has requested that I write in the diary for the entire period of time I am staying in China. He said I have to be as honest and as full of emotions as I can, and it was truly hard to refuse when he acts so kawaii… I understand how Arthur-san feels now.

Well, I have already met two of Yao-san's provinces. It might have not been that bad but I am certain it could have been worse…

12345678910

Earlier that day...

"I…know…it's very…very busy…here, Mr Honda," Fujian growled apologetically, elbowing yet another person who knocked into her. "But…I'm sure *elbow* you will eventually…use to it."

Japan, dodging another potential fatal hazard, nodded beside the chinese province. "Hai, Toyko is like this too, if not busier," he agreed, wishing he was there instead of being in a crowded train station.

Fujian heard his tone and glanced over her shoulder briefly with a kind smile. "Well, it's only one month, aru. I'm sure you'll be back in your own country in no time at all," she winked sympathetically.

But, Japan seemed distracted, nodding as if he was listening when Fujian knew he was not digesting a single word. Probably thinking about a certain American, she thought to herself, giggling.

"You can always invite America over," she could not resist adding. "If you're bored~"

Instantly, Japan's head snapped around, face bright red. "Miss Fujian, w-what d-do you mean by that?" he spluttered, shaking his head violently.

"Whatever I meant, of course~" Ah, so cute, aru…

There was a long silence while Japan tried his best to control his embarrassment and Fujian her nosebleed secretly.

"MOVE QUICKER, HUI! Or we'll be late!" Fujian roared suddenly, making people around them jump.

Slowly, Hunan unstuck his face from a nearby shop window which was advertising steamed buns. "Okay, coming!" He waved a hand at them but did not move.

Fujian, unsatisfied with the respond, or the lack of it, yelled back in Chinese for a bigger impact, "Moved it, or I'll skin you and make you into a carpet, you lazy butt!"

"I never knew you can't afford carpets."

"Miss Fujian, Miss Fujian…" Japan panicked, but since he is good at thinking on his feet, he delivered the killer statement, just like Sir Alan Sugar saying 'you're fired', he said, "You're making a fool of your self. Please stop."

You could just see Fujian's anger being extinguished by Kiku's statement. Worse still, she said that all in Chinese so everyone understood it.

"Shit, aru."

12345678910

…

That's why we missed the first train to Wuhan. You will not find it on your maps, Alfred-kun, because it is not in America (I know you will be reading this). The provinces are more like Yao-ge than they think.

To be honest, I miss my home slightly, but a Japanese man can always adapt no matter what. … I shall text Alfred-kun if he would like to visit soon. Arigato Miss Fujian for that idea.

Yours faithfully,

Honda Kiku

12345678910

On the third floor of the World Conference hotel™ (where Spain has a café and Finland a shop all about Christmas), America read the text message and started laughing, overjoyed he now had a brilliant reason to go to China.

"…x a million…HAHAHA~"

Meanwhile, in the room next door…

"Angletere, calm down!" France cried desperately, pushing the angry, no, furious Englishman back into bed with surprising strength as they were in the middle of what France called 'a celebration of their love'.

"I'M GONNA KILL THAT BAKA!"

France rolled on top of England, scratching his chin thoughtfully. When he finally opened his mouth to speak, the two European countries headed the unmistakable sound of a gun loading.

"Alor…Vash will take care of Amerique for us, non? Let's continue~"

With that, his hands went under the covers and Arthur's green eyes widened.

"OHONHON~"

TBC

* * *

><p><strong>So there you are...<strong>

**Review!**


End file.
